


【漢康】仲夏之馥

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】仲夏系列 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 誰不想在家裡沒其他人的時候悄悄邀請男友過來呢？





	【漢康】仲夏之馥

**Author's Note:**

> ※是《仲夏之禮》的短短後續→ https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260285  
※放蕩不羈年輕漢X學生康，雙人類年操

_「家裡現在只有我。」_

簡短的幾個單字，裡面包含的意思卻是信息量巨大，漢克盯著手機上這條來自康納的訊息好一陣子，將電子產品反扣在茶几上。

就是**那個**意思吧。

他從沙發裡彈起來，越來越大膽了啊？那小子，以往都是康納來他家，雖然同樣是「某個人走到對面屋子」這種根本沒有出門幽會感覺的距離，但漢克可從沒進過康納的房間。

該死，他現在興奮得像個準備和兩小無猜的對象背著家長計畫體驗第一次性愛的放暑假中學生，漢克腹誹著自己，往口袋裡塞了一條新的潤滑液，並從床頭抽屜隨手捉了幾個保險套。

康納在玄關等他，他的笑容稍微有點羞赧，見到年長的愛人時他迫不急待地往那蓄有鬍渣的下巴上一吻，撩得漢克差點沒在客廳就辦了他。

男孩白色調的房間整潔簡約，施特恩三兄弟在這間大屋子裡有各自的私人領域，康納拉著安德森警探的手領他進門，關上以後，裡頭就是屬於情熱的一個午後了。

天色還很亮，百葉窗後透進的光將大男孩白皙的身體照得纖毫畢現，不光是漢克熟悉位置的小痣們，還有那臥在柔軟棕色恥毛上的淺色性器，在男人如外面驕陽一般熱燙的目光裡逐漸有了精神。 「叔叔⋯⋯」

漢克舔吻著康納的鬢邊，男孩的小腿已經蹭貼上他的腰，赤裸的下腹一下一下隔著已經微濕的薄薄布料充滿暗示地輕輕撞他，漢克喘著氣扯掉自己礙事的內褲，握著自己的陰莖往那個在他來之前就做好了事前工作的溼滑小穴裡塞。

「這才幾天？就想我想成這樣？」

「五天又十八個小時了，」他的男孩回應道：「你的案子順利嗎，漢克？」

「操他的順利極了，但你現在可以別和我聊工作嗎？」漢克咬了一下康納的上唇，對方非但沒有為自己不解風情的話語道歉，甚至乾脆直接略過這話題，主動送上對吻技已經頗有心得的滑嫩唇舌。

漢克的脾氣馬上就消了，他用嗅覺和味覺盡情攫取這股過於爛漫洋溢的青春氣息，這狡猾的⋯⋯可愛的小子。

「嗯⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」呻吟滾過他們的喉頭高低起伏溢出來，漢克健實的腰臀在康納大張的股間快速聳動起伏，天藍色的床單上暈開了一滴滴濕痕，康納之後可能會有些難以向家人交代——但是想著這點卻讓漢克更亢奮了。

「你的母親和弟弟怎麼會想到，他們最驕傲的兒子和大哥悄悄帶男人回家，讓他在這張床上操他⋯⋯」漢克吮著康納小巧的乳，在上面留下一個不輕不重的牙印：「自己把腿打開，下面含著的潤滑液多到插入肉棒就會滿滿溢出來⋯⋯小色鬼。」

「漢克⋯⋯叔叔⋯⋯」

被愛人溫柔地責備著的小色鬼扭著腰吞吐堅硬粗壯的男根，露出了無辜的眼神：「可是我想你了，我想你，還有想這個。」

漢克年長了康納將近20歲，卻被過於誠實的少年直白的話語惹得臉紅心跳，見鬼，他纏著自己的手臂修長纖細，像常春藤那般青澀鮮嫩，實際上卻是女巫養的長倒刺藤蔓，將他的心裡勾撓纏繞癢得不行，恨不得將所有精力全滿滿澆灌給他。

男孩在一次次的疼愛裡越發熟成像夏日陽光裡的薄皮蜜棗，光是嗅聞便能想像出裡頭充盈著如何甜美的汁液，掐一下就從表皮沁出來一點點蜜水，勾引人的唇舌去探索。

開著空調的房間涼爽，但那雙面對面交纏歡愉的身軀像要融化彼此般火熱，康納終於得到想要的，被自己的警察叔叔餵得飽腹滿足，這偷情般的快樂直到清理完身體，在家人回來前趕緊將戀人送走以後都還在他體內翻滾流淌。

漢克回到自己家，回味著餘韻拿起手機，在尚未解鎖的螢幕上便看到了這樣一條訊息： _「下次他們不在，我還告訴你。」_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

900發現他哥最近怪怪的，不是二哥，是最大的那個。

康納的心事一向比60多，自從他當交換生並在那裡高中畢業回來準備進大學以後，900發現哥哥好像哪裡變了。

他的笑容，真心的成分比以前多得多了。

好像有什麼東西由內而外點亮了他的神采，男孩子綻放著和他的年紀相符的光芒。

900能察覺到的也就只有這樣了，如果換成60發現這事，早就悄悄行動起來要打探究竟康納是怎麼回事，但900不會，反正看起來不像壞事。

他偶爾會向哥哥借筆記，某晚進了康納的房間，他敏銳的鼻子捕捉到了一絲味道。

不是他們家人的氣息。

900不言不語，低頭就將鼻端往康納身上扎，嚇得他哥從椅子上彈了起來，900露出困惑的表情，味道不是從這裡來的，康納身上只有比平常濃的家裡的沐浴乳氣味，可能他下午洗過一次澡。

「你在找什麼？」康納追在900後面問，表情隨著弟弟接近他的床鋪而越發緊張，900停下腳步，說：「沒事。」

灰色的眼睛掃了一下那張被褥在中央疊得整整齊齊的床，他已經找到了。

一周後，900偶然在巷口遇見了對門的鄰居安德森警探，即將擦身而過時他像往常那樣對這位從小看他們長大的人民褓姆點頭致意，卻在男人身上聞到了一股似曾相識的……「外來者」的味道。

他猛然停下腳步，杵在了漢克的面前。

「小夥子，你怎麼了？」警官疑惑地問。

900用那張肖似康納的臉面無表情盯著他看了一陣子，然後搖頭，走開。

後來漢克發現，施特恩家最小的孩子再也不叫他叔叔了。

60發現他哥最近怪怪的，雖然他們外在表現出來的性格隨著年齡越大而南轅北轍，但畢竟是一胎雙生出來的，他們直到十歲前還擠在一張床上睡呢。

「猜猜怎麼了──我認為康納談戀愛了。」他對900斬釘截鐵地說，康納出門當交換生導致他們有一段時間沒見面，怎麼才剛回來不久，就有妖精把他哥捉走了？這不行，他必須得找個人一起打探這件事……

「我知道。」900說。

「什麼？！？！？！？！」

**Author's Note:**

> 我太愛魅力中年大叔跟年輕男孩之間的關係了，讓我再OOC一回吧！  
小60大概會因為自己不是第一個知道的而生氣，雖然他也不明白自己幹嘛要這麼氣w


End file.
